Eclipse with a twist
by Gothicwolfgirl
Summary: My idea of what should have happened in the Eclipse book when Bella and Edward were talking and Edward was saying how the wolves was too dangerous for Bella to be around. This is what I think Bella should have said and done.  One Shot.


**A/N: This is something I wrote a while back, sometime last year maybe, sometime when I was rereading eclipse. I decided I should finally type it up and see if the people like it. Oneshot.  
><strong>

**Setting: Eclipse in the book when Bella and Edward were talking in the kitchen and Edward wouldn't let her.**

**Book pages: 27-30 up to where Edward said, "I do know them better the you think Bella"**

**Bella's POV**

"Edward you know only the negative facts you want to believe. You don't know them for the people they are," I told him, and it was true. All he knew were that the guys from the pack phased into big wolfs when they got angry. He didn't care to get to know the people behind the wolves.

"I'm sure I know much more then you about them, seeing as you don't know what's on their mind." Edward practically growled at me.

"Edward shut up already! Nobody cares that you can read minds, besides they probably all hate you, so when your around, I wouldn't be surprised if their thoughts were unpleasant." Now that wasn't a lie, the pack hated Edward and I was starting to as well.

"Bella there is no way I am letting you go see any of those dogs unprotected and that's final!" That was it I couldn't take this any longer.

"You know what Edward? That really isn't your choice, you are _not _my father nor are you my boyfriend anymore! I'm sick of this, sick of being treated like a child. ITS OVER!" I yelled the last part in his face. He had a pained expression on his face when I stopped seeing red, but soon the pained look was masked with anger.

"Your dumping me for that smelly mutt and his pack? You can't do this Bella, I own you. I won't let you!" By this point the was grasping my shoulders tightly. Charlie had come in to see what the commotion was and looked at the scene before him. Then he sprung into action.

"Get your hands off of my daughter." Charlie commanded. Edward hesitantly released me, I'm sure I will have some bruises later. Edward started to walk away but then turned back to me and said, just low enough so Charlie wouldn't hear, "This is not the last you'll see of me Bella, mark my word." Then he left. I heard his car start and speed off.

Charlie walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what happened Bella, but I'm proud of you." He told me while giving me an awkward fatherly hug. I knew what he meant by that, he was glad I broke up with Edward. It was obvious he never really liked Edward.

"Ch-Dad, I don't know what I ever saw in him." It was true, now that I think about it I really don't know what I ever saw in Edward. To think about it, Edward isn't even that cute, his hair is always a mess, and his facial expressions make me want to barf. He's freaking rich but he can't afford a comb, seriously? He is just so creepy, talk about stalker status. He use to watch me in my sleep before we even really knew each other, and if I really think about it, his lips taste like blood when we kiss. I can't believe I was willing to give up my life for him.

"You alright Bells?" Charlie's question brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine," and with that I walked upstairs to my room.

I decided to listen to some music for a while. After a few songs on the radio, they played "Burn" by Usher.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's coming from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work this out_

_But I don't think you're gonna change ya_

_I do but you don't_

_Think it's best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus theres so many other things I __gotta deal__ with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

_When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to_

_But you know gotta let it go cause the party ain't jumpin' like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

_Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it was through_

_Let it burn_

_Let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

I was thinking about how much the song related to my situation. Edward is just going to have to let it burn because there is no way I'm getting back together with him. Also how much I hurt Jacob, it burned him to see me with Edward, metaphorically of course.

Tears started to form in my eyes a little as I thought about what happened today, and what I probably put Jacob through.

Jacob….

_I have to go see him._ I looked at my clock and saw it was only seven thirty. I ran down the stairs and saw Charlie on the phone, he looked at me then said goodbye quickly to whoever he was most likely gossiping to.

"Where you going in such a rush?" he asked.

"Dad, I need to go see Jacob." he looked me in the eye then smirked a little and said, "sure."

I grabbed my keys and walked outside to my car, I tried to start my truck but it just made an angry sound and refused to start. Just then I heard my passenger door open and close, and felt the presence of somebody next to me. I looked over to see no other the vampire I just dumped a few hours ago.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

He smirked at me. "Looking for this?" He held out little black thing in his hand that looked like it belonged in my engine.

"You didn't" I accused.

"But I did, no means no Bella, even if you break up with me. I know you didn't mean it babe, you still love me," he grinned. He so doesn't know me at all

"Get out of my car! I wasn't joking when I broke up with you, I don't love you anymore Edward. I don't even know what I saw in you. I mean vampires are suppose to be beautiful." I said the last part matter-of-factly. The whole time his face was expressionless, but his eyes were agonized as he opened the car door and got out. "Oh and Edward?" He looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Put my truck back the way you found it."

He looked sad after I said that, but I could care less. "Later, before you go to school in the morning." he smirked then disappeared.

"ugh creep!" I muttered as I got out of my truck and walked back into the house.

Charlie looked up from the phone that he was on, AGAIN. "What's wrong Bells?" He asked.

"Dang truck won't start" I grumbled and plopped down into his recliner.

"Want to take the cruiser?" I looked at Charlie in smiled. There was no way Edward would mess with Charlie's police car. "sure, thanks dad!" I hopped up and took the keys from his hand. I ran to the car and hopped in. Success. It started and I sped off and wouldn't slow down until I got to the boarder of La Push.

I soon saw the familiar house. As soon as I parked the car and got out of the car, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry all ran out of the house._How in the world do they all fit in that small house? I always wonder._ The guys all came up and gave me hugs, all except Jacob that is_. _I looked at him.

"May I help you Bella?" Jacob asked sarcastically but had a knowing smile on his face. Jake was known for sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously I'm here to kick your but for not answering the phone when I call."

"Five bucks on Bella," Jared said to Embry. I rolled my eyes at them. "Can you two go a day without betting?" I asked while shaking my head.

"No he can't" Paul answered before Jared could.

"I can to!" Jared tried to argue.

"Wanna bet on it?" Paul challenged.

"How much?"

"Dude you're an idiot," Paul laughed.

Just then Jake cleared his throat and said my name. I looked at him. "I heard the news." He said, the others were confused but I knew what he was talking about. He had a huge grin on his face. "So what changed your mind?" Before I could answer Quil cut me off.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what in the world you two are talking about? Care to fill us in on whatever?" The others nodded and I rolled my eyes at them.

"I broke up with Edward." Before I could even fully say Edward they started cheering like idiots. "now back to Jacob's question before I was ever so rudely interrupted." They quieted down. "Jerkward and I got into an argument. I couldn't take how controlling he was being and dumped his sorry ass." I said this like it was nothing.

"What was the fight about?" Embry asked curiously.

"Him not allowing me to come here." I lightly blushed. "He thinks its too 'dangerous' for me to be around you guys unprotected." I rolled my eyes.

"Like we're the ones that are gonna try and drink your blood." Jacob snorted with sarcasm.

Before I can reply the next thing I know I'm being thrown over Jake's shoulder and carried into the house. "Jacob put me down!" I yelled but was ignored. We entered Jake's house and Billy was sitting in front of the tv.

"Hey dad, look what the car dragged in." Jake said to Billy with a grin. "more like what the werewolf carried in." I muttered to myself, and Jacob chuckled. The others slowly came in and Jacob put me down.

"Hey Bella" Billy greeted me and I said "Hi" back. The rest of the night went on with light conversation and joking around until I had to leave.

**Hope you liked it. This is all I wrote but I just got an idea for an alternate ending for this. I just thought it would be funny. Tell me what you think of it.**

Just as I get up to leave and walk to the door someone pulls it open and I fall forward. A warm pair of arms catch me and it feels like heaven in. I look up to see who my savior from embarrassment and a possible concussion. He had the cutest and fullest lips, strong cheekbones with just a little baby fat lingering there, silky dark black hair that made me want to run my fingers through it, and when I looked at his eyes, my god, his eyes were the deepest brown I've ever seen. I found myself getting lost in the depths them, it was like he was looking through my eyes and into my soul. I don't know why but I felt complete, like this is what I've been waiting for my whole life. He was the gravity that held me to this Earth. I never wanted to leave his arms and I didn't even know his name.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME!" I jumped slightly and turned to see a pissed looking Jacob that was shaking. Paul was laughing so hard tears was coming from his eyes. The mystery god that was once holding me moved in front of my protectively, blocking my view of Jacob and the others.

"Calm down son." Billy said to Jacob, although when I peaked over the side to look, it seemed like Billy was slightly backing away from the uncontrollably shaking Jacob.

Jacob ignored his father and looks at the shirtless god that was still in front of me. "All the girls in the world, why'd it have to be her, Seth?"_Seth. _So that's his name. What a wonderful name it was. I could imagine myself saying his name over and over again a million times and never getting tired of it.

"You and I both know that I can't control it, Jacob." Seth said with the most hottest voice I've ever heard. Jacob sighed and looked at me.

"Anyone want to tell me what's going on? I'm not a fan of being confused." I said, frowning slightly.

Jacob and the others looked around at each other before they all looked at Seth. I really wanted to know what was going on.

Seth turned around and was biting his lip slightly. "I uh...I um..." he stuttered out.

"Just spit it out already!" Paul yelled. Seth turned and glared at Paul, telling him to shut up then looked back at me.

"Iimprintedonyou" he rushed out real fast.

"uh what? I didn't catch that"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Bella, I imprinted on you."

As soon as he said the words, everything went black.

**A/N: Poor Jacob can never win, can he?**

**Loved it, hate it? Tell me what you think? :) Please be kind with your reviews**

**~Gothicwolfgirl~**


End file.
